


Amitie and Hoho

by kirbymanx



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Herosim, Alternate Timelines, Birds, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Heroism, Humor, Meddling Kids, Playing Pretend, Role-Playing Game, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx
Summary: After defeating the HeroHOic Hohow Bird, the superhero offered Amitie to be his sidekick. Ecstatic, Amitie forgot everything she was doing.In other words, Amitie and Hoho become friends stick together till the end of Amitie’s HaraHara course from Fever 2.





	Amitie and Hoho

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do take liberties with Puyo Nexus’ Fever 2 translation. And in turn with the source material beyond the premise.

Hello. This the story of Amitie. A student of Primp Magic School in the peaceful “Primp Town”. Her dream is to be a fantastic magician. To say she’s not good at studying is putting it mildly, and not to mention she’s a little clumsy, but she has confidence in her cheery attitude. She’s willing to lend a hand should you need it.

She wants to be a great magician to be of an even bigger help. Andtoflexhermagicmuscles.

Amitie had been faffing about town to curb her boredom. Getting into Puyo Battles without really meaning to. On this day alone she had beaten Klug, her bookish know-it-all friend and Dapper Bones, the fashionable, undead owner of his own shop and, she’s gonna add her shy imp friend to that count whether either of them knows it or not. That’s just how it works around here.

Lidelle had a letter from Klug. She handed it over.

> _ It aggravates me to no end that I lost to a slacker like you. But I am willing to forgive that accident of a match. _

“…Forgive? And that was no accident, won fair and square.”

“Miss Ammy, there’s more on the paper.”

“Hey, you’re right.”

> _ I shall have my magnificent true power unlocked soon enough. _
> 
> _ And I have chosen you to be the first one to be beaten by him, consider it an honour. _
> 
> _ Now go to the ruins with this very note immediately. _
> 
> _ P.S. Only once per person. _

Amitie sighed. “I don’t wanna…”

“But…” Lidelle butted in. “He asked that I made sure you go.”

“Whu?”

“If you won’t go… Can you please play Puyo Puyo with me?”

“Get real!”

***Puyo Battle over***

“So Klug is at the ruins? Okay. Guess I’ll go.”

**Stage 4: Hoho**

“Ho-Hoooo!” A bird around Amitie’s height swooped in out of nowhere.

“Yipes!”

“I won’t let you pass!” The flashy pink bird barely hid his eyes above his wings. “Unless you can beat this Superhero in adrenaline-filled combat!” The bird ended his speech by lying down nonchalantly on his side, beaming full confidence.

“Sure!” Ammy said, seeing this as a game. She’s seen this bird around. Nothing she couldn’t handle. “Prepare yourself… For Magical Girl Amitie!” Amitie twirled and ended with a wide-open smile, winking, and having her open eye between the gap of her index and middle finger.

“Quack?” He stood up. Hoho didn’t account on Amitie being just as dumb, and oblivious to danger as he can be.

Amitie raised her hands and performed her second most proudest spell she had that wasn’t Bayoen. “Blazing Hot Flame Barrage!!” Amitie alternated pumping her arms like a bunch of pistons. And with each pump came a homing fireball straight at Hoho.

Hoho could’ve done very little to protect himself against it.

*First-degree Screech* The pain was a little overwhelming. “But momma…” The fried bird said. “I really am a Superhero Ho, I swear…” He fell over.

“Oh. Whoopsie.”

***Let’s skip the Puyo Battle for once. Didn’t happen.***

“So are you really a Superhero?”

**Stage 5: Onion Pixie**

“There!” Amitie got the big bird on his talons. “You’re all better now.”

“Thanks.” The bird said. Swiftly recovering from his pain as if he only got poked everywhere at once. “Say, you’re pretty awesome, Ho Ho.”

“Gee, thanks, but this is nothing.”

“I do-Hon’t care. Do you wanna be my sidekick?”

“Sidekick?” Amitie thought about it.

“Yes! Together we’ll protect the innocent, fight against evil, and Ne'er Do Wells as a team. With my flight and your magic… We’ll be an unstoppable duo Ho!”

“Ah. I think I get. You want me to be your Chainer. To your Puyo Man?” Amitie wasn’t even sure the bird would get that one.

*Over-top-gasp!* “Exactly like that!!! Are you a fan too?”

“Heck yeah!” Amitie pointed with a smile. “They’re my favourite heroes.”

“Mine too!”

“Friends?”

“Friends!”

“Oooo. Can I see more of your spells?”

“Sure~ I’ll show them while battling that Onion Pixie over there!”

“O-Onion!?!”

***Surprisingly difficult battle against an Onion Pixie***

*Yelps* “Let’s practice somewhere else far away from his friends!!”

**Stage 6: Arle**

The two had moved to the oasis to practice poses and special in peace.

“In the name of peace!”

“Justice will prevail!”

“TEAM HOHO!!” They both yelled.

“Hi, Amitie. Hi, Hoho.” Arle walked up, curious to say the least.

“Hiya, Arle.” Amitie greeted. “We’re Superheroes.”

“Ho Ho!” Hoho agreed. “I have the power of flight and gravity on my side!”

“And I have the power of magic!” Amitie proudly boasted blasting a few cyclowhirls into the air.

“I… see… How very… Very special.” Arle played nice. Didn’t want to rain on their parade. 

“Say.” Hoho mused. “Arle is a lot like a Superhero in the stories she tells.”

“That’s not untrue.” Arle humbly accepted. “But they are real.” It was ignored.

“And her spells are a lot like mine…” Amitie thought out loud. “Hey. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Amitie got increasingly giddy as that sentence went on.

“Ho Ho! I think I do!”

“Be my rival Arle!”

“Every good Superhero has a cool rival!”

“Let’s Puyo Puyo!!”

“Sure! I’ll play along.” (Should I be happy or sad that I lost my cape?)

***Heated rival battle victory!!***

“That was fun, Arle… Wait. Am I forgetting something?”

**Stage 7: Lemres**

“This was where I was supposed to be!” Amitie said at the ruins.

“Why?”

“To battle Klug. After this we can start doing good, ‘kay?”

“If you say so Ho! I’m pumped.”

“Amitie and… a Hohow Bird.” A voice said getting the wanna-do-good-er’s attention. “Good to see you two.”

“Lemres? What are you doing here?”

“I came to check on Klug. But he got himself possessed and I’m indirectly to blame… I’m here to fix that problem.”

“I see.”

“Hm-hmm.” They replied like it’s normal.

“Let’s play Puyo Puyo. The winner goes ahead to save Klug. Sound good?” Lemres’ weirdo-ness made that sound normal out of his mouth.

“Don’t you mean ‘the loser’ faces Klug?” Amitie asked.

“Ho ho!! Here’s my chance. I’ll play against you to save your friend, lanky weirdo man.”

“Haha. You got the right attitude there, Birdy. May the strongest of us save Klug.”

“Ho ho!” The bird’s battle cry rang loud. A piece of ruin debris fell making Hoho too dizzy to fight. “I do know why I crossed the road, momma… That worm was tasty…”

“Oh.” Lemres was a little disappointed. “Well. It’s just you and me then.” He spoke normally to Amitie.

Amitie stared at Hoho. “What are the odds?”

“Let’s play!”

“Wha! Get real!”

***Necessary battle to determine the strongest won***

“Beat ya again! …I don’t think that's good.”

**Stage 8: Klug???**

“This is worrisome…” Klug’s body uttered to itself. Just a little frightful to what might occur. “Should I lose the last of the three gathered items, I’ll be banished again. I must win at all costs.”

“Ho ho! Say.” Hoho chimed in. “Aren’t you that cool kid who wanted more power?”

The possessor was caught off guard by the Pink Hohow Bird sneaking up on him. “Are you referring to the Moon Stone? I suppose you could say that I was that child.”

Amitie looked on at the strange acting Klug.

“Ho ho! Can I please borrow it? I need to be more powerful to…” The bird paused for dramatic effect. “Fight for all that’s good!!” He struck an awe-inspiring pose.

“It’s been stolen from me…”

“Ho Ho What?!? Don’t worry, citizen! Us two Superheroes will get it back!!”

“Ah.” The possessed Klug smiled. “Thank you, I shall reward you in any way I can. The kind heroes deserve! If you can spare me some glue that’d be great as well.”

“Ho ho! Well we’re off!”

“Hoho, wait!” Amitie stopped her partner.

“Hm?”

“That’s not Klug!”

“Rrreally?!” Hoho squawked.

“Oh. How so?” The demon asked.

“Because Klug… Is nowhere near cool enough to rock that cape!” Amitie was so proud of that observation. It wasn’t even mean spirited. Klug cried, Hoho disagreed.

“So you have discerned my identity, all the--”

“In the name of all that’s good!”

“What are you doing?” The possessed Klug asked the blonde girl.

“I shall heroically remove you from Klug’s body and take your cape for my costume!”

“Wooo hooo!” Hoho cheered.

“This is a cloak!”

“He’s not wrong. Amitie.” Hoho nodded. “A hoodless cloak.”

“I still want it! Let’s play Puyo Puyo!”

***Amitie won***

“Wicked! I beat my first Super-Villain!”

***Ending!***

“Whoopee!” Amitie jumped for joy.

“High five!”

“Yeah!” *Slap*

“Don’t take that bookmark… A-Anything but that!” The Klug’s demon guest pleaded.

“You mean this?” Amitie, acting without thinking, pulled it out of the book.

“N o o o o o o o . . . !” And in a cloud of smoke. Klug’s cape turned into his hat. Oh, and the usual Klug regained control.

“Yay! I think it’s the usual weird Klug, Hoho!”

“Ho Ho!”

Klug cleared his throat. Not missing a beat to attempt to make him seem less pathetic. “That was all just part of my experiment, really.” He played it cool. “A first-hand case study on Possession. But, honestly… You two are such a pain, I didn’t need you help.”

“Oh Ho, is this cool kid always so ungrateful?” He whispered as he leaned towards Amitie.

“Usually.” She let a sweat drop loose. Though she’s still very happy she save not only her friend, but her first citizen as a superhero.

Lermes walked into the room. Having recovered from his Puyo induced concussion. “Klug. Glad to see you’re back to normal.” He laughed nervously. Perhaps because he has not saved a citizen like Amitie did.

“First Amitie, the avian, and now you two don’t believe me, Lemres?” Klug had picked that up from his tone of voice, he spoke in a moment of honesty felt through embarrassment. He continued speaking with the dropped self-importance. “You can keep that bookmark, Amitie. I never wanna see it again. Consider it a reward for your heroism.”

“Klug, that’s so usually kind of you… Thank you, I shall remember this as the day… Where I saved Klug from himself!”

“Just… Don’t… I’d rather forget.”

Lemres laughed. “Let’s go home’s shall we? It’s getting late.”

“Okay!”

“Ho Ho!”

***Extended ending***

“Thanks, Hoho. It was a great day!”

“Same, I wish I could’ve done more though.”

“Cheer up.” Amitie held his wings. “There’s always next time.” She smiled. “And I wanna see what you can do next time.”

“Ho ho.” Hoho grinned. “And you will! But now I gotta get back home or momma’s gonna worry.”

“Okay. Bye, Hoho.”

“Amitie, please, we’re friends. Call me by my secret identity.”

“Ooooo… And what’s that?”

“My name is…” Hoho paused one last time for dramatic effect. “Hohow Bird.” He adjusted his mask (or mask-like face? (glasses??)) and flew off to ZigZag Peak.

“Wow…” It wasn’t that surprising. Amitie walked towards her home. “We’re heroes!” Amitie stoked herself up. “Oh, I’d better not forget to show him my strongest spell. Bayoen.” She smiled as she looked over her shoulder back at Hoho. Seeing Hoho did the same, she waved back.

Hoho flew into a tree and Amitie stepped on a rake.

**Author's Note:**

> If Sig can have a lower than minimum wage based bromance with the Ocean Prince. Why can’t Amitie have a friend in Hohow Bird?
> 
> Based on a confession I send in Puyo Confessions that I fear getting hate because of who I ship despite not really having a bias. I do it because it serves the story if I do it. I joked about Amitie and Hoho. And I went ahead with it. Because I wanna laugh. Now, I didn’t make them a couple. But I did make them good friends.
> 
> Ever since I’ve written “Silvana, From Clone to Clown” and recorded an 8-Player match with 8 Hohow Birds in Puyo Pop Fever I’ve grown to unironically like Hoho. I miss him.


End file.
